Driving Lisa
by AjaxWolverine420
Summary: In 1990s, Las Vegas, Delta Force operator turned driver for the mob, Mark Calaway, must drive his boss's 16 year-old daughter to Ohio to live with her mother, but he quickly regrets agreeing to it, as the girl is an unbearable spoiled brat.
1. Chapter 1

**Driving Lisa **

_Las Vegas, 1991_

It had been a month since mob boss Nick Piersanti's old driver, Tonno, got killed. He was having no luck finding a new driver. Every person he had interviewed didn't match up to his standards.

"I'm telling you, Gino, I don't know what I'm going to do," Nick said. "That shipment of cocaine is due tomorrow and we need someone to deliver it from here to Baskersfield."

"Why don't you let me take your package there?" Gino suggested

"Please, Gino, you get lost driving up the block," Nick said. "I need someone very competent to deliver it."

Just then, the doors opened. In came a stalwart of a man. He was tall and in his late 20s with bright red hair and a beard just as red, pale freckled skin, and light green eyes. He was an imposing sight.

"Holy Christ!" Nick exclaimed, "did you just get out of the pen or something?

"No," said the man. He had a very deep voice with a hint of a drawl. "I just came home from serving time in Iraq."

"An Army guy huh?" Nick said. "That's good, a man serving his country. But how can we help you?"

"I'm here to see about the position you're offering as a driver." the man said.

Nick and Gino laughed.

"No offense," said Nick, "but you don't look Italian to us, pal."

"My ethnicity shouldn't play a factor in my abilities," the man said.

"Okay, I'm listening," Nick said. "What is it that you can do?"

The man looked Nick dead in the eye. His face was emotioneless. Nick found him unnerving.

"Just know that I always get the job done." he said. "Always."

Nick and Gino looked at each other.

"Okay," Nick said finally. "We've got 100 keys of cocaine coming in tomorrow. We need you to deliver it from here to Bakersfield, California. If you don't screw things up, if you get things done like you say, then you got yourself a slot in your family."

"You won't regret it," the man said.

"I hope not." Nick said. "Now we're going to need to know your name if we're going to employ you."

"You know in the Army, we're identified by our surnames," the man said. "The name's Calaway."

"Okay, Calaway," Nick said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Before I depart," Calaway said, "I was wondering if I could get an advance. You see, I'm homeless right now. I'm basically sleeping in my car. I need a place to stay."

"Normally, I don't do that," Nick said. "But you, since you're a soldier, I'm willing to help you out."

He reached in his pockets, pulled out a thick wad of new one hundred dollars bills and gave Calaway four thousand dollars.

"There you go, pal," Nick said. "That should set you up for now. You'll get more when you come back from Bakersfield. Gino, take him to the Desert Inn on the strip. Let him settle down there for the time being."

Gino got up and beckoned Calaway to come with him. Calaway muttered a thanks to Nick and walked away with Gino...


	2. Chapter 2

_A year later..._

The sounds of the construction men working outside woke Calaway up with a start. He quickly pulled out a Kimber 1911 from under his pillow and went through his apartment with it at the ready. When he discovered nobody in his apartment, Calaway sighed and wiped sweat from his face.

It had been that way with him for a while now. Every loud bang, or every ticking sound made him think of gun shots or bombs going off and he would relive all of the events that he had endured over the past nine years.

Calaway was part of the Delta Forces, which was short for the U.S. Army's 1st Special Forces Operation Detatchment-Delta, one of the United States' elite counter terrorism and Special Missions Units. The son of a Korean War and Vietnam War vet, Calaway enlisted in the Army in 1983 at the age of 18. He was moved to North Carolina, where he had to go through rigorous, nearly inhuman training. A hundred meter swim fully clothed, 55 push ups in 2 minutes, 62 sit ups in two minutes, and a 45 mile march while carrying a 45 pound rucksack over rough land was one of the many tough tests he had to endure. And not to mention sitting in front of psychologists and the Delta commander himself asking him many questions, trying to mental drain him. But he passed everything they could throw at him. Even the commander commented on him being like a machine. When he had been selected, he had to undergo a 6 month Operation Training Course, where he received a Marksmanship Badge and President's Hundred Tab.

Later that year, he was one of many assigned to Operation Urgent Fury, where the U.S. invaded Grenada. He and other Delta operators had to shimmy down a rope, where they got caught in a crossfire. It was intense. Calaway remembered vividly as he watched a fellow soldier, Haskins get his head blown off. He would never forget that.

He also remembered invading Panama. He had killed 15 Panamian soldiers during the month and a half battle. He had gotten shot in the thigh, ribcage, and arm by one of them, But it was all worth it as Noriega surrendered shortly after and he had received a Purple Heart and Distinguished Service Cross for his efforts.

Calaway showered and shaved. He then put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a green combat jacket. He then slipped on his gold necklace. with a double eage coin hanging from it. It had been his grandfather's, who passed it down to his father, who passed it down to him. His father gave it to him shortly before he got deployed to Vietnam.

After he dressed, he took his duffle bag and he got into his car, a blue '67 Buick Wildcat. It was his pride and joy. He had did all of the restoring and rebuilding during his summer days in highschool.

He drove to the Maple Tree Cafe. He sat at his favorite table. The waitress, Maggie, a short and squat young woman with short blonde hair and glasses approached him.

"Hello, Mr. Calaway," Maggie said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, miss, how are you?" Calaway asked.

"Just fine," Maggie said. "Will it be the usual for you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Calaway said.

"Ok, it should be ready in twenty," Maggie said.

"Okay," Calaway said.

"The usual" was the Big Breakfast Special the Maple Tree Cafe offered. It consisted of two sausage links, two strips of bacon, two pieces of maple ham with eggs, potatoes, toast, and maple tree oatmeal and a glass of orange juice. He ate like a horse. He had to. He had to build up his energy for that day. His boss, Nick Piersanti, usually had him traveling to places like Arizona, California, Colorado, and sometimes, the Mexican border. They were long drives.

While Calaway waited for his breakfast, he looked out the window. He liked to watch people. It was like a 24/7 T.V. show with some interesting characters. Some boring too.

Before he knew it, Maggie had set his food on the table. He would become so entranced that he would forget his surroundings sometimes. He was trying to break himself out of that habit. As a soldier, you had to be on your guard for everything.

"Eat well, Mr. Calaway," Maggie said, smiling.

"Thank you Maggie," said Calaway, without returning her smile. He never smiled.

As she walked away, he began to eat voraciously. His mother used to tell him to slow down as a child or he would choke on his food. But somehow, it never happened, that was just the way he ate. However fast an eater, he was a neat eater. He couldn't stand to see some people eat. They would get more food on their face and clothes than in their mouth. Only babies could get away with that, not fully grown adults.

When he was done, he paid Maggie and tipped her before leaving. He was a good tipper. That's probably why Maggie always took his order.

He went to a gym where he changed into his workout gear. Then he went straight to work. It was a must that he did two and a half hours of intense exercise. You had to be in tip top shape if you wanted to be a Delta Force operator. Never knew when he would be called back on duty.

He showered and changed back into his civilian clothes. He then drove to Red Rock Canyon, where he got out of his Wildcat. He would come to Red Rock everyday and walk for an hour. He liked the placidness of the place, with its beautiful rust colored rocks and sandstone peaks. He especially liked walking up Calico Hills. It wasn't like the noisy bustle that came with Las Vegas. He had to get away from it, so he could still have a piece of mind.

When it was time to go, he drove back to Las Vegas. When he hit the Strip he headed to Caesars Palace.

His boss, Nick Piersanti, was a mob boss who had a stake in Caesars Palace. He had been working for Piersanti for a year as a courier and driver. All he had to do was drive things from point A to point B and be on his way.

Calaway really didn't want to become a driver for the mob, but after coming home from Iraq, he was having difficulty finding a job, so there was no other alternative. Somtimes you had to do what the Romans did.

Calaway entered Caesars. He walked into the casino and went into a small room where Nick Piersanti and his crew often frequented. Calaway knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Piersanti's high nasal Jersey accented voice.

Calaway walked in. Nick was sitting at a table with his underboss and capo Carmine.

Nick was short, at least five foot six. He was either in his late 40s or early 50s, but had a headfull of dark brown hair with several streaks of gray. He had a weary looking face, not the type of guy you would think to be one of the most powerful mob bosses in Nevada. He liked people to think he was an average joe. Somehow, people thought he was was.

"Hey, you," Nick said, "you're early. As always. Why don't you hit the slots or play some poker or something?"

"I don't gamble," Calaway said.

"You don't drink, you don't smoke, you don't gamble, what do you do?" Nick asked. "I hope you're getting laid on a regular basis at least."

Gino and Carmine laughed. Calaway's face remained expressionless.

"Jeez, crack a smile!" Nick said. "I've known you for a year and I've never seen you smile or laugh. You're like a freaking stone statue or something."

Calaway merely shrugged.

"But I wanted to see you anyways, Calaway," Nick said. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay," Calaway said, "What?"

"As of tomorrow, I won't be needing your services as a driver anymore."

Nick paused to see what Calaway's reaction was. There was none, but he did speak.

"Alright," he said. "May I ask why?"

"I have a sixteen year-old daughter named Lisa," said Nick. "She's becoming a pain in the ass. I need you to drive her to Ohio to her mother and look after her, until she turns 18."

Calaway's face was impassive.

"There's a hundred grand in it for you if you do this," Nick said.

"Fine, I'll do it," Calaway said.

"Protect her with your life," Nick said, "She's the only daughter I have."

"I will," Calaway said.

"Good," Nick said. "Now I've got one more job for you to do before you depart."

He picked up a small brown package and gave it to Calaway.

"Now you be careful with this here," Nick said. "Don't open this, this is very dangerous. When you get to your destination, make sure you ring the doorball and get the hell out of dodge. Here's the address. See you in a bit."

_This is great, _Calaway thought as he walked to his Wildcat. _I'm going to be watching some snot nosed kid for two years. What am I, a babysitter?_

He looked at the address on the package. 12870 Sunset Boulevard. It was in Los Angeles, which was three hours away. He carefully set the package down on the passenger's seat and then got inside the car.

_3 hours later..._

Calaway pulled up next to a Spanish Colonial Style mansion with a well pruned garden in the front. He looked at the number on the door. 12870. This was the place.

He got out of his Wildcat and carefully picked up the package and walked up the cobblestone walkway leading to the door. He carefully placed the package on the porch, rung the doorbell twice, and ran back to his car. He sped off around the corner before someone could answer.

That's what he had been doing for a year. Delivering packages from point A to point B. Be it drugs, guns, bombs, any kind of contraband, he delivered it. So far, had had done his job without incident.

He arrived back in Las Vegas by four fifty-five p.m. He went back to Caesars where he only found Gino, eating a box full of pastries.

"Back so soon?" he said. "Did you deliver the package?"

"Yeah," Calaway said. "12870 Sunset."

"Good," said Gino. "Nick will be happy to know that crooked assed lawyer that got Nick's cousin 25 to life will be spitting up blood within a week and dead the next."

Gino laughed a deep booming laugh.

"Where's Nick?" Calaway asked.

"He went to take care of some business," Gino said. "But he told me to give this to you if you made it back safe."

He took an envelope from his tracksuit pocket and gave it to Calaway.

"Eight thousand dollars." Gino said.

"Thanks," Calaway said.

"_Di niente,_" Gino said. "So do you want to stick around? Shoot the breeze a little?"

"I'd love to," Calaway said. "But I have to get my things ready for tomorrow. I'll be back here by seven."

"Okay," Gino said, "See you later."

Calaway had no intentions of talking to Gino. He was not one to make idle chit chat. He was there to do his job, get paid, and go on about his business.

However, he was not lying about packing up his things. He was going to do that, then fill up his car with fuel, and then fill his stomach with fuel. He wasn't worrying about tomorrow. It hadn't come yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Calaway drove to his apartment building. He knocked on his landlord's door. A few seconds later, a heavyset 40ish man with shaggy gray hair and beard answered.

"What is it, Calaway?" he said in a gruff voice.

"I'm letting you know that I'll be moving out tomorrow," Calaway said. "I'm giving you next month's rent."

He handed the landlord the money.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Calaway muttered as he headed to his apartment.

As soon as he got into his apartment, he took his ruck sack and put all of his valuables in there. He didn't own many things, but the things he did own, they had some sort of value to him; his uniform, his badges, his father's uniform and badges, his guns, and old photos of him and his parents. He put them at the bottom of his ruck sack and put his clothes over them.

After he finished packing, he did his pre bed rituals; two hundred and fifty push ups and a hot shower. He lay in bed until somnolence engulfed him.

Suddently, he was surrounded by men in military uniforms. They were in a hot scorching desert firing at six men dressed in black and wearing kaffiyahs. Calaway shot down the one nearest him.

"Holy shit!" said Lieutenant Chambers. "They've got a grenade launcher!"

Calaway and some of the Delta Force operators took shelter at a fort as the Iraqis started firing the grenades. There was a loud deafening explosion. Calaway saw two of his comrades blown in the air. Two Iraqis were moving in. Calaway shot them down. The third Iraqi fired another grenade. It came right at Chambers. Calaway watched in horror as Chambers was blown up. His mind went into free fall.

Calaway awoke with a yelp. His whole body was glistening with sweat and he seemed to have his breath caught in his chest. It took a minute to get his breathing back under control. He looked around. He groaned and headed to the bathroom, where he took a leak and threw cold water onto his face. He went back to his bedroom. He sat on the tip of his bed and turned the T.V. on and watched it until the sun rose.

He showered and dressed and headed to the casino. He went into the back room. Nick was there with a teenage girl.

The girl was average height with reddish brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had peach colored skin and her eyes were green like Calaway's but they were a shade darker. She would have been pretty if she didn't have a stony look on her face.

"There you are, Calaway," Nick said. "This is my beautiful daughter, Lisa. Say hi, Lisa."

"Hi," Lisa said in a huffy tone.

"Now, Calaway, here's the address where her mother lives, here's a map, and here's the money."

Nick gave Calaway a suitcase.

"Now you take care of her," Nick said. "Or I'll hunt you down."

"Sure," said Calaway. He looked at the address on the paper. It read 340 East Grand Street, Lisbon, Ohio.

"Call me when you arrive in Ohio," Nick said. "That way I'll know you made if safe."

"Okay," Calaway said. He looked at Lisa and said, "Ready?"

"I have no other choice, do I?" Lisa snapped.

"Hey!" Nick said. "You watch your tone when you're talking to grown ups! You're not too old to get a belt across your ass!"

"Whatever" Lisa muttered, "Let's go."

Calaway lead Lisa to the car. Lisa dropped her bags and said. "This is your car?"

"Yeah," Calaway said. "Get in."

"Are you kidding?" said Lisa, "I'm not getting in that old car! I thought you were riding in a Mercedes Benz. All the money Daddy's paying you, you can't afford a new car? Are you cheap or something?"

"Listen, little girl, just shut up and get in the car," Calaway said.

"I am _not _a little girl!" said LIsa indignantly. "I don't know who you think you are talking to me like that. you want me to go back in there and get Daddy?"

"I don't give a damn if you do," said Calaway coldly. "And do you pay bills, mortgage or have a job or your own place? No you don't! You are a child, so stay your ass in a child's place and watch how you speak to me. I'm going to say this one more time. Get in the car. Now."

Lisa gave Calaway a look of deep resentment before getting inside the car.

"Fasten your seatbelt," Calaway said, as he started up the car. "Don't want you flying through the window on my watch."

"Can you turn the radio on?" Lisa asked

"Sorry, only AM stations," said Calaway as the pulled off.

"Well does it take tapes?" Lisa asked.

"No," Calaway said. "This is an old model car."

"I have to listen to music when I'm in the car." Lisa said.

"Too bad," Calaway said. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh my God!" Lisa said. "I have to go hours without listening to music? This sucks!"

_This is just great, _Calaway thought sourly. _I have to deal with this shit, this irritating as little girl. Thanks a lot, Nick!_

Calaway smelled smoke. He turned to see Lisa smoking a cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?" hemanded.

"Well, I have to have something to do, don't I?" Lisa said.

"Put that shit out!" said Calaway.

"You're not the boss of me, you know." said Lisa, blowing smoke in his face.

Calaway took the cigarette from her mouth and threw it out the window.

"Hey!" Lisa exclaimed. "What did you do that for, you jerk?!"

"You don't blow in my smoke, ever, you hear me?! Calaway said. "And you shouldn't smoke, it's not lady like."

"But it's okay for you guys to do it?" Lisa said. "It's okay for men to smoke, drink, cuss, and sleep around, but when a woman does all of those things, it's frowned upon?" Give me a break!"

Calaway tuned her out for the rest of the drive until they got to Utah.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Lisa said.

"Next rest stop is half a mile," Calaway said. "You can use the bathroom there."

"Well, drive faster," said Lisa. "I really have to go."

Calaway pulled into Phillips 66 gas station.

"Alright, go inside to use the bathroom," he said. "I'm timing you, you have five minutes."

Lisa got out of the car and slammed the door as she went inside.

"And don't slam my door!" Calaway shouted after her.

_20 Minutes Later..._

Lisa was taking too long. Calaway got out of the Wildcat and went inside the shop. He looked around the shop. There was no Lisa in sight.

"May I help you with something," said the cashier.

"Yeah, did you happen to see a young lady come in here about this tall? asked Calaway, putting his hand to his stomach.

"Yes, she went out through the back there." said the cashier, pointing to a door next to an arcade game.

"You've got to be kidding me," Calaway muttered as he got back into his car and drove around the gas station. He drove around for a good few minutes when he spotted Lisa. He sped up until he was at level with her. He got out of the Wildcat and started to run after her.

He gaught her and grabbed her. She kicked and screamed as Calaway hoisted her over his shoulder and took her to the car.

"Get- off- of - me!" she shouted as she punched him in the back. "I hate you!"

This didn't faze Calaway, he put her in the car and said, "Listen you little brat, you're trying my patience! If you want to stay on my good side, I suggest you behave yourself."

He fastened her seatbelt before saying, "I hope you enjoyed your little bathroom break, because that was your last one."

He walked around to get in the car. Lisa unbuckled her seatbelt, went to the driver's seat and locked the car door. Calaway went to open his car door. He couldn't.

"Open the door!" he roared. "Open the damn door, you hear me?!"

Lisa gave a smug smile and wagged her finger.

"I'm not playing with you!" Calaway said. "Open the door!"

Then Calaway remembered something; During his OTC training, he was taught how to break into locks. He returned the smug smile before he jimmied the lock. Lisa's face fell.

"Nice try." he said as they drove off.

Lisa did nothing but glare.

It was nightfall by the time they reached Colorado. Calaway settled in Greeley. He pulled into the Sundown Motel. Lisa, who had thankfully stayed quiet, took one look at the motel and scoffed.

"Are you serious?" she said. "I am not sleeping in some sleezy motel. Take me to Days Inn or the Four Seasons. Now."

"First off, there ain't no Days Inn or Four Seasons around here," said Calaway, "second, you don't command me to do what you want."

"Well you're nothing but a glorified chauffeur anyway." Lisa snapped.

Calaway's face turned bright red. His eyes turned a darker shade of green and he bared his teeth. It was beyond frightening.

"Don't you ever call me that again," he said in a low and deadly voice. "I am an American soldier, I am not your chauffeur, you will respect me. You are a minor, not a grown up. If you disrespect me throughout this road trip, I promise you will regret it, little girl."

"Are you threatening me?" Lisa asked. "Because I can call Daddy and have him down here faster than you can blink!"

As she pulled out her mobile phone, Calaway snatched it and slammed it on the dashboard, until he shattered it into a million pieces.

"You asshole!" Lisa said shrilly. "How could you destroy my phone?!"

"Until you learn to stop doing things I don't like, I'm going to keep doing things you don't like," said Calaway. "Now come on."

Calaway checked the both of them into a room. He and Lisa settled in.

"I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind." said Lisa

"Go right ahead," Calaway said.

Lisa went inside the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't slam the door!" Calaway shouted.

Lisa opened the door and slammed it again.

"I'm warning you!" he shouted

Calaway collapsed onto one of the beds. He had a migraine. He just hoped he made it to Ohio without throttling Lisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Calaway rose before the sun did. He took a shower and put on a turquoise Gold's Gym tank top, beige jeans, and white Reebok pumps. He then shook Lisa awake.

"C'mon Lisa, wake up, time to go," He said. "C'mon, I ain't got all day, get up!"

Lisa mumbled a few choice words at Calaway before she got up and dressed.

Calaway checked out of the motel. As Lisa got in the car, she slammed the door.

"I'm going to say this once more," Calaway started. "Stop slamming my goddamn door!"

"Okay, okay!" Lisa said, "Sheesh!"

As they were pulling off, Lisa said. "Listen, I'm starving, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure," said Calaway curtly.

Calaway found a diner at the edge of Greeley. Lisa scoffed.

"You couldn't get us any breakfast at a five star restaurant?" she asked.

"There aren't any around this area," said Calaway, trying his best not to grit his teeth.

"Daddy only takes me to the finest places to eat," said Lisa. "Not some greasy spoon."

"Well, I'm not your Daddy." Calaway said. "Listen, it's too early in the damn morning for your bullshit. You're going to gi in there, eat your breakfast, and you're going to like it. Got it?"

"No, I don't have it!" Lisa shouted. "Who're you to tell me what to do?"

"Well, I'm going to be looking after you until you're 18, so I guess I do have the authority to tell you what to do," Calaway said. "Let's go."

They walked inside the diner. It looked like one of those diners you saw in the movies. Very plain vanilla. But the vibe Calaway got from it was stunning. Not to mention the delicious smells. It was a nice nostalgic smell. Like of his mom's cooking.

Calaway and Lisa sat in a booth. A young waitress with curly red hair and light blue eyes approached them.

"Hi, my name is Maddie, I'll be you waitress, here's your menus."

"I'll have the banana pancakes with apple juice." said Lisa.

"I'll have the country fried steak with the cream gravy and biscuit and some orange juice," Calaway said.

Maddie wrote down their orders and walked away. Calaway looked out the window, watching cars drive by.

"Hey," Lisa started. "You said you're going to be looking after me, until I'm 18?"

"That's affirmative," Calaway said, still looking out the window."

"I don't even know your name," Lisa said.

"Calaway," Calaway answered.

"Calaway?" Lisa repeated. "Where'd your parents get a name like that?"

"It's my last name," Calaway said.

"Well then, what's your first name?" Lisa asked.

"You don't need to know that," Calaway said.

"I guess I'm going to have to if you're going to be looking after me," Lisa said.

"Look, just drop it," Calaway said. "My name is Calaway, and that's how you will address me."

"Okay, Calaway," said Lisa, contemptously.

Their food arrive. Calaway ate his food quickly and downed his orange juice. He watched as Lisa ate her pancakes. She was a sloppy eater. Pancake crumbs were on the table and she had syrup smeared on her face. Calaway watched in amazement and disgust.

When they were finished, the two of them walked out of the diner. Calaway gave Lisa a damp cloth to wipe her mouth with.

"That was a great breakfast," Lisa said.

"Glad to hear," said Calaway. "Let's get to Ohio."

Calaway drove non stop without incident. They were in Missouri by the evening time.

Calaway saw that his car was nearly on E. He pulled into a gas station. The attendant approached him.

"Fill it up premium," said Calaway.

"Listen, do you have some money so I can get me some chips or something?" Lisa asked.

Calaway pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Lisa.

"Don't you dare try to escape again." Calaway warned.

"Whatever," Lisa said as she shut the door and went across the street.

Calaway watched her go inside the store. He timed her.

He had paid for gas and she still didn't come back. It didn't take that damn long to buy chips. He warned her not to try to escape, but the little brat didn't listen. He drove across the street. That's when he heard a loud piercing scream. A young girl's scream. Calaway reached in his duffle bag and got out a Beretta M9. He went inside.

There were two men, armed and masked were in the store. One had his gun aimed at the store clerk, the other held Lisa hostage, the gun aimed at her head. Tears were falling rapidly down her face.

When Calaway walked in, the one who had his gun aimed at the clerk, aimed his gun at Calaway.

"You picked the wrong time to come in here, Opie." he said. "Now get on the ground, unless you want to be six feet under.

Calaway, who had been in worse predicaments wasn't intimidated by these two assholes. He was a soldier, a stalwart. These two idiots were nothing. He could take them.

He looked at the gunman with his stoic stair and said coldly, "I'm afraid it's you who picked the wrong day to come in here. You've got two options. You're going to hand over that girl and I leave quietly, or you disobey that and I beat the living shit out of the both of you."

Through the ski mask, the gunman sneered and said to the other gunman, "You hear that? He's going to beat the living shit out of us. We're so scared."

Calaway took the opportunity to draw his gun while the gunmen ridiculed him and fired at the gunman three times, hitting him in the kneecaps and shoulder. The gunman fell to the floor, shouting obscentities as he went. The second gunman threw Lisa to the floor and started firing at Calaway, but he missed every shot. Calaway did a risky move. He ran at the gunman while he was still firing at him and tackled him to the ground. He wrestled with the gunman for a few seconds before wringing the gun out of his hands and discarding it. He then started pummeling the gunman until the gunman was unconscious.

"Calaway, look out!" Lisa cried. Calaway, spun around. The gunman fired at Calaway, grazing him in the leg. Calaway let out a short startled cry, but he stomped on the gunman's hand that held the gun. The gunman cried out. Calaway in his anger didn't feel the pain of the bullet graze. He lifted the gunman up and threw him through the window, sending glass flying everywhere.

Calaway hobbled over to Lisa, who was covering over in a corner of the store.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lisa said, her voice coming out shaky. "You're hurt."

Calaway shrugged and said, "It's only a graze. Just need some bandages and I'll be good to go."

"There's some in the third aisle," Lisa said. "I'll get them.

"While Lisa went to get the bandages, Calaway pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to the clerk.

"Five thousand dollars, sir," he said. "That should cover all of the damages and revenue losses you've suffered today."

"Thanks, alot, sonny," the clerk said. "You're a lifesaver."

"It's nothing," Calaway said. "It's my job to protect."

Lisa came from the third aisle and paid for the bandages. The two left the store. Lisa did an unexpected thing when they got outside. She grabbed Calaway and hugged him tight.

"I was so scared back there, Calaway," she said. "I thought they were going to kill me. You saved my life. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Calaway said.

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time through the ride," Lisa said. "I was mad at Daddy, and I didn't know you well. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure," Calaway said. He took her hand and put it in his hands. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Lisa said. "I was a bitch to you, and it wasn't really fair to you."

"That's fine, Lisa," Calaway said. "Life is too short for that nonsense. You did what you did and you can't take it back. But I forgive you, so let's move on."

"Can I put the bandage around your leg?" Lisa said. "I took a nursing course for extra credit in school and they taught me how to wrap them."

"Go ahead," said Calaway.

Lisa cleaned the wound before applying the bandages. When she was done, Calaway looked down and nodded in approval.

"Good job, kid," he said.

"Thank you," said Lisa, smiling. The effect made her really pretty. "It's the least I could do."

The both of them got back inside the car. Lisa closed the door gently when she got in.

Calaway can I ask you something?" Lisa asked as Calaway pulled out of the store lot.

"Yeah, what?" Calaway asked.

"I'm in no hurry to get to Ohio," Lisa said. "Is it okay if we can explore?" When Daddy takes me places, he never lets me take the time to take in anything. He's very impatient."

"Sure," Calaway said. "But don't you want to eat anything first?" It's been hours since breakfast."

"I am kind of hungry," said Lisa. "Anywhere is fine, I promise I won't fuss this time. Those banana pancakes were delicious."

Calaway drove to Columbia, Missouri. He pulled into the parking lot of a red and white diner with a red 50s modeled car designed to look as if it went into the diner.

"What is this place?" Lisa asked.

"63 Diner," Calaway said. "Opened four years ago. It has a nice 50ish vibe to it. Came here while on vacation from the service. Very good food."

Calaway held the door open for Lisa before entering himself. The floors were fixed with pink and black tiles. The minute you walked in, you saw a huge Betty Boop standout. All sorts of 50s relics hung from the ceiling. And they even had a juke box, which was playing 'In The Still Of The Night' by the Five Satins.

"What do you think?" Calaway asked as a waitress found them a booth.

"It's pretty neat," Lisa said. "I like it."

"Glad to hear it," Calaway said.

Lisa Looked at the menu. She was unsure about what to order.

"There's so many things I could choose from," she said.

"Order whatever you want," Calaway said. "I've got plenty of money."

Calaway looked through the menu. He ordered the ham and beans with the grilled corn cakes and salad and a Cherry Coke. When Lisa was ready to order, she ordered the loaded cheddar burger with fries and a Chocolate Coke.

"Out of all of the things you could've ordered." Calaway started as the waitress walked away, "you order a burger. You could've gotten that at McDonald's."

"Yeah, true, but McDonald's hamburgers are processed," said Lisa. "The burgers here are homemade."

"Good assessment." said Calaway.

"Yeah," Lisa said. "So you served time in the Army?" I remember you saying something about being a soldier."

"Yeah, I served in the Army," Calaway said.

"What division?" Lisa asked.

Calaway looked at her and said. "I'm not at liberty to tell you that."

"How come?" Lisa asked.

"Well really, I don't like too many people to know that I'm in the Army," Calaway said.

"Why do you like being so mysterious?" Lisa asked.

"Because I don't like being an open book for people to read. That's how you become predictable and people take advantage of you."

"I just want to get to know you better," Lisa said.

"You will," Calaway said. "Just not when it comes to my time in the Army."

"Ok, no problem," Lisa said. "So, where you from?" I noticed that you have a drawl kind of."

"Houston, Texas," Calaway said. "Born there. I was a military brat, because my daddy was in the Army as well. I've lived in Tennessee, Florida, New Jersey, and Arizona as a kid."

"Sounds similar to my childhood," Lisa said. "I've lived in New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and Florida. That's because my father had us moving from place to place, because he never feels content in one spot."

"Yeah, it's tough," Calaway said. "But at the same time, it's a great experience. You get to explore things that are new."

"You're right," Lisa said. "Out of all of the states I lived in, I liked Florida the best. We lived in West Palm Beach and it was so nice out there. It was dirty and congested like the Tri-States."

"I lived in Hollywood, Florida for about two years," Calaway said. "Nice and peaceful. I loved it down there. I wanted to go to the beach nearly every day. I loved Panorama."

The food finally came. Calaway didn't want the conversation to end on the account of the food being there.

"So, how do you like school?" he asked her.

"Oh, I absolutely love it," Lisa said. "I was a bit nervous about this year, because I didn't think I would pass my classes. The subjects are extra hard like chemistry and calculus. But I passed all of them this semester."

"You must be an exceptionally bright student." Calaway said. "Anything you want to be or do once you graduate?"

"Well, I want to become a doctor," said Lisa, biting on a French Fry. I always wanted to be a doctor. I had the toy medical equipment and I would always play Doctor. I don't like seeing people hurt or sick. I want to help people and heal them."

"That's a wonderful thing," Calaway said. "There needs to be more people like you in the world."

"You know you're the only person who asked me about school and my hopes and dreams." said Lisa. "My father doesn't even ask me those things. We rarely talk. Only when he's yelling at me for something I did."

"That's unfortunate," Calaway said. "A parent should take the time to converse with their kids, so they could know what's going on with them.

"Yes, it's been like that for years," said Lisa. "He cares about what he does more than me. He takes me places occassionally and gives me money, but I want more than just that. I want his love and attention."

It was weird how Calaway couldn't stand Lisa when he first encountered her, but now he was sitting here with her, having a conversation with her. He rarely had conversations with people, let alone teenagers. He didn't know why he felt so comfortable talking to her.

After they finished eating, Calaway paid, tipped, and then left.

"What landmark do you want to see?" Calaway asked.

"Is a bed possible?" Lisa asked. "I don't know why, I feel super sleepy."

"Ain't nothing, you're just food drunk." Calaway said.

"What's that?" Lisa asked.

"That's when you get really sluggish and lazy after having a big meal." Calaway said.

"That's exactly how I feel," Lisa said.

"C'mon, we'll find a motel to sleep in." Calaway said.

There was a motel about 10 miles away. Calaway check himself and Lisa into the motel. Lisa had fallen asleep in the car, so he carried her up the stairs along with his and her belongings. He carefully laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. He took his shower and changed into his night clothes. He wasn't sleepy, so he turned on the T.V. Platoon was on. Suddenly, Calaway wasn't in the motel room. He was back in Grenada, listening to the loud deafening explosions, bullets flying everywhere. Calaway was taking cover in the bushes, trying desperately not to get hit. Three Grenadian soldiers ran past. Calway killed the three of them. He then ran up further and saw that one of his comrades, Tanner, had gotten hit. He hoisted Tanner on his shoulders and took him to safety. Five Delta Force operators were fighting with Grenadian soldiers. Calaway joined his comrades in a fierce battle, but they were outnumbered. It was a fight to the death. Chaos was everywhere. Calaway was about to join his father in death...

"Calaway?"

Lisa's voice bought Calaway back to reality. Calaway was on his knees sweating bullets.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked. Genguine concern was on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine," Calaway said.

"You don't look it," Lisa said. "You were yelling. "You're all pale and sweaty."

"I'll be fine, Lisa," Calaway said, getting to his feet. "Thank you for your concern, hon, go back to sleep.

As Lisa got back into bed, Calaway took off his tank top, which was soaked to the bone with sweat. He went into the bathroom and dried himself off with a towel. Then he splashed cold water on his face. He then climbed into his bed. He looked over at Lisa. She looked really peaceful, like an angel. Part of Calaway wanted to walk over to her and kiss her on the forehead, but he decided against it. It was weird, how badly he wanted to strangle her one minute, now wanted to kiss her the next minute. Why were humans weird like that?

"Life is too damn enigmatic," muttered Calaway before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Calaway drove to Joplin. He was going to take Lisa to see something beautiful.

He and Lisa climbed down a bit of chert. Standing before them was a beautiful waterfall.

"What is this, Calaway?" Lisa asked.

"Grand Falls," Calaway replied. "This waterfall here is the largest continuously flowing natural waterfall in Missouri."

"It's so beautiful." Lisa said. "I've been to Niagara Falls before and this waterfall isn't as big as it. But it's just as captivating as Niagara Falls. That's what's so great about waterfalls."

"Yeah," Calaway said. "I used to come here during summer vacation when I was a kid. My mother's folks are from Missouri and we'd come here and just watch. On a breezy day like today, I'd feel the mist hit my face. Unlike anything you'll ever experience.

Lisa sat on some chert while Calaway stood. She had a delighted look on her face as she listened to the soft pattering of the waterfall.

"It's amazing, Calaway," she said. "Sometimes I think about how God took the time to create all of these things and how we take them for granted. What do you think, Calaway?"

Calaway's viridescent gaze met Lisa's.

"I don't believe in God, Lisa." he said.

"Oh," Lisa said, trying not to show her shock. "Wow, I've never met an atheist before."

"I just think God's a myth," Calaway said. "I'm not going to worship something that doesn't exist."

"What made you become one?" Lisa asked.

"Long story," Calaway said. "I'll tell you one day, but I just want to take this in."

"Ok, I'll respect that," Lisa said.

Calaway inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the Ozark. A wave of nostalgia hit him as a breeze fluttered past and a mist hit him. He did something he hadn't done in years. He smiled.

Lisa caught this and said. "Oh my God, this is the first time I've seen you smile! You've been like a robot this whole time. Who'd have thought you could do something as human as smile? You look so handsome."

Calaway chuckled and said "Thanks Lisa."

"No problem." she said.

They stayed at Grand Falls a whole hour before departing. Calaway drove non stop until night fall. They were in Chicago by the time they decided to rest. But neither Lisa nor Calaway was sleepy. They stayed up for a while.

"There's a show tomorrow at Chicago Theatre in the afternoon," said Calaway, "wanna catch it?"

"Sure," said Lisa. "What show?"

"Cats," Calaway replied.

"Really?" Lisa said. "I've been begging Daddy to take me see that play, thanks Calaway."

She hugged Calaway tight.

"You're turning out to be a good friend." she said.

"So are you," Calaway said. "I don't have any friends, Lisa, but I'm glad I've found a friend in you. I'll admit, I didn't think much of you or your attitude when I first met you. But I got to know you better. You just needed someone to talk to you and listen to you. You're a great person with a good head on her shoulders."

"I didn't think much of you either," said Lisa. "I thought you were this unyielding psychotic jerk, but you're really a pineapple."

"Pineapple?" Calaway repeated laughing.

"What I mean is beneath all that rough exterior lies a sweet person," said Lisa. "You're a nice guy who puts on a big front. You've been through some things that has hardened your heart."

"What're you, a psychiatrist?" Calaway asked, laughing. He was finding it easier to smile and laugh every minute.

"No," Lisa said smiling. "I can just pick up things about people."

They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before Calaway said, "Let's go to bed, so we can catch the show."

"Good idea," said Lisa.

She climbed into her own bed, leaving Calaway alone on his, him thinking about the brief stare they encountered. He felt something at that moment, though he didn't know what the hell it was. He spent the whole night, racking his brain trying to figure it out.

The next afternoon, they watched Cats. Calaway, who didn't care too much for performing arts was deeply impressed by it. He found himself standing up and cheering when Cats was over.

After leaving the theatre, Calaway and Lisa went to get some deep dish pizza. Lisa, being from New York, was accustomed to thin crust pizza and not eating her pizza with a fork. But nonetheless, she ate it and enjoyed it.

They finally stopped at Buckingham Fountain. Calaway watched the sheer delight on her face as she watched the jets of water spraying from every which way. She was enjoying herself. And so was he.

He raided La Comandancia, the headquarters of the Panamanian Defense Force along with the other combatants.

"I'm going in!" Calaway shouted to nearby Delta Force operator Hibbert, "cover me!"

He kicked down the door. There were several Panamanian soldiers in there. He shot down three, but was gunned down by the remaining two. He fell to the ground seriously hurt. He was going to die for sure. Everything was fading to black.

Through all the chaos, a man walked in the midst of it. He was tall and muscular. He had the same red hair and the same green eyes as Calaway. He was like a ghost, but a little more solid.

"It's ok, son," he said. "Just hold on with all your might. I'm here now. You have nothing to worry about."

Calaway woke up shouting. He had woke up Lisa, who came running to his side.

"Calaway, what's the matter?" Lisa asked. "Every night you have nightmares and you scream your head off. What's going on?"

To Lisa's shock, Calaway starting crying.

"Calaway!" she said alarmed. "Calaway, what's the matter, why are you crying?"

"I've been in the service for nine years," Calaway said through rasping sobs. "I had a near death experience in Panama. I thought I would end up like my daddy. Lisa, do you want to know why I became an atheist?"

"Sure," Lisa said, patting Calaway on the back to ease his crying.

"I lost my father in the Vietnam War." Calaway said, his chest heaving with his sobs. "Killed in Operation Frequent Wind. The day he got deployed, I prayed to God every night that the war would be over soon and my father would come home. Five years I prayed. After he got killed. I learned that God is just a myth. An overrated misleading myth. They say if you don't accept God as your savior, you go to Hell. All these wars, the bad things happening, and people dying with no end to it, I say we're already in Hell. If there was a so called God, don't you think He would put a stop to this shit already? Where was He when my daddy got killed?"

He was pretty wound up. Lisa put an arm around Calaway as he sobbed harder. She tried to find the right words to comfort him.

"You have the right to be upset, Calaway," Lisa said finally. "I can't even imagine losing a parent. But just know that your father didn't leave you. He's still with you. Right here," she put a hand over his bare chest. And he will always be with you. I can't convince you that God exist. But for me, my faith keeps evil at bay. You don't have to believe in God, but you can still have faith in the good people in life. Like the policemen, the firefighters, even you. You can have faith in yourself. People like you also keep evil at bay."

"Thank you, Lisa," said Calaway, wiping away his tears and taking a moment to pull himself together. "I needed to hear that."

"It's no problem," Lisa said. "I told you I hate to see people suffer. Be it physically or psychologically. I just want to help them. And you're a friend to me. I own you for saving my life Calaway."

"You don't owe me anything, darlin'," Calaway drawled. "And it's Mark."

"I'm sorry?" Lisa said.

"Mark," Calaway repeated. "It's my first name."

"Mark," Lisa said. "I like it. You totally look like a Mark."

He looked at her and she looked at him. A funny feeling leapt in their stomachs. Calaway smiled.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Nothin' Calaway said. "Think you oughta go to bed now."

"I'm afraid you might have another nightmare." Lisa said. "Is it ok if I sleep with you?"

Calaway was hesitant at first, but reconsidered it and said. "Okay."

She got under the covers with him. She held him in her arms all night until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

By Friday morning, they had arrived in Ohio. Calaway had forgotten how cold the winters could be in the East Coast. It had started to snow as he drove.

"Mark?" Lisa said.

"Yeah?"

"There's this ice cream place in Youngstown called Handel's," said Lisa. "It would mean so much to me if you took me there."

"Though he thought it was too cold for ice cream, Calaway obliged.

Handel's was a small hut with a blue and white awning. But Calaway could see why Lisa wanted to go. He was betting that Lisa came here often as a kid.

When they got there, there was a withered white haired man who saw Lisa and a jolt of recognition showed on his face.

"Lisa, it's been a long time," he said. "Where have you been, sweetheart?"

"In Nevada," Lisa said. "It's good to see you, Art, how's Miriam?"

"Good, good," said Art. He saw Calaway and said, who is this here?"

"This is my friend, Mark," said Lisa. "He's in the Army and he's going to be looking after me for a bit."

"I see," Art said. "Nice to meet you, son. It's good to have guys like you serving their country."

"Thank you, sir," said Calaway.

"So will it be the usual for you, my dear?" Art asked.

"You got it," said Lisa. "Calaway, would you like something as well?"

"Sure," Calaway said. "I'll take cherry vanilla."

After they got their ice cream, Calaway and Lisa went to the park where Lisa and Calaway sat on the swing.

"This is some damn good ice cream," Calaway said. "I never tasted anything so good."

"It's handmade," Lisa said, smiling. "I knew you'd like it."

"You used to come here often?" Calaway asked.

"Everyday," Lisa said. "Daddy would come pick me up from school and we'd come here. We used to be so close. Then he started dealing drugs and all that mess and stopped doing things with me. That's why Mom left him. She didn't want nothing to do with his lifestyle. And he didn't have time for us."

Lisa sighed.

"Why do things have to be that way?" She asked. "Why can't things just stay the same forever?"

"Life doesn't quite work that way, Lisa," Calaway said. "Things change. The world changes. It's up to us to decide whether we want to roll with the punches or not. And it's best not to think in the past. You'll be miserable for the rest of your life. Best just to move forward."

They sat in silence, finishing their ice cream.

"Mark?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Calaway asked.

"Can you make me feel like a little girl again just one last time?"

Calaway smiled and said, "Sure, darlin' I can do that."

Calaway stood up and pushed her. Lisa giggled as she went higher and higher. Calaway was enjoying it too. He loved the pure joy on her face as he pusher her again and again.

"Ok, that's enough," Lisa said. "I'm ready to see Mom. Sorta."

"Why sorta?" Calaway asked as they walked to the Wildcat.

"I don't know how she'll react to me showing up on her doorstep," Lisa said, "Daddy didn't tell her I was coming."

"What?" Calaway said, outraged. "She's not expecting us?"

"No," Lisa said. "I know it's very irresponsible of him."

"I'm sure your mom will be more than glad to see you," Calaway said.

"I hope so," Lisa said.

Calaway drove into the parking lot of a moderate sized ranch style home. He turned off the Wildcat and said to Lisa, "Ready?"

Lisa nodded.

The both of them got out of the Wildcat and headed toward the door, which was made of oak. Lisa rung the doorbell. A few moments later, a women answered the door. She was a very nice looking woman who Lisa strongly resembled. From the eye color to the way their face was shaped. She was tall and had her hair curled and had long red nails.

"Lisa!" she exclaimed. "What a surprise this is."

She grabbed Lisa and hugged her tight.

"How long are you in town for?" she asked.

"I'm not visiting," Lisa said, "I'm staying."

"What do you mean, honey?" Lisa's mom asked.

Lisa pulled a letter from her jacket and handed it to her mother. The further she read, the angrier her expression became.

"Why that irresponsible, insensitive bum!" she said. "He loves what he does so much, he doesn't want to be bothered with his own daughter?!"

She finally noticed Calaway and said, "Who is this? One of your father's goons?"

"This is Mark Calaway," Lisa said. "And he's different from Daddy's usual goons. He's in the Army, he's smart, and he's a good man. He's going to be looking after me for a while."

Lisa turned to Calaway and said. "Mark this is my mom, Diane. As you can see, she's nice on the eyes, and she's single."

"Lisa!" Diane exclaimed. Then she turned to Calaway and said, "Now you listen here, Mark or whoever you are, I don't need help in raising my own child, so you can drive back to whereever you came from."

"Mom!" Lisa exclaimed. "Please talk to him. And let us in, it's pretty cold out here."

Diane let them in. Lisa lead Calaway to the living room. It was a nice humble living room that was painted forest green with a fireplace and a sectioned sofa. There were numerous pictures of Diane and Lisa when Lisa was a baby.

"I'm going to settle in my room," Lisa muttered. She gathered her belongings and went upstairs.

"Would you like something to drink?" Diane asked.

"Sure," Calaway said.

Diane disappeared into the kitchen. A few moments later, she came back with a can of Crystal Pepsi and a glass. Calaway thanked her as he sat down.

"Listen, Mr. Calaway, I'm sorry I got nasty with you earlier," she said. "I'm so angry that Nick doesn't want nothing to do with his own daughter and dumps her on you, it's not fair to you. You don't have to look after her or take care of her."

"But I want to," Calaway said. "I'll admit, first it was for the money Nick put in in for me. But I got to know your daughter. She's a great kid who deserves someone who's going to be there for her. I know you want to do it on your own, but it's hard being a single parent. Trust me, I know. My father died in 'Nam when I was a little boy. It was a struggle for my mother raising five boys on her own. And for all it's worth, I think Nick is a loser for caring more about his lively hood more than his child. I will step in and take care of Lisa with you."

"You'll do that?" Diane asked.

Calaway nodded.

"Lisa was right," she said. "You _are _a good man. Not many men are willing to take care of someone else's child. How did a guy like you end up working for Nick?"

"I was homeless and desperate," said Calaway. "Didn't want to do it, but it paid well. Listen, I'll be back in the morning, I'm going to look for a place to stay."

"No need to do that," Diane said. You can stay here. The basement has a nice comfortable bed down there. And if I get to know you better and you win my heart, you'll work your way to my bed."

Calaway smiled. Diane smiled back.

"That works," he said. "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Diane said. "There's a nice Portuguese restaurant in Cleveland that I've been dying to go to."

"Okay, we'll go," Calaway said. "But I don't have a suit. I'll have to go into town to get a few."

"Sure," Diane said. "You go do that."

Calaway walked back to the Wildcat. He then remembered something. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nick's number. The phone rang for a few minutes before Nick answered.

"Hey, you're alright." Nick said. "I called Lisa's phone, but got no answer, I was starting to worry."

"Nope, everything was fine," said Calaway, which wasn't true. He wasn't going to tell Nick about the robbery and how one of them had held a gun to Lisa's head. Nor was he going to tell Nick about how he smashed Lisa's phone in a fit of anger. "Lisa lost her phone while we were going up 66.

"That girl loses everything," Nick said, sounding annoyed. "That phone cost a heap of money."

"Listen, Nick," Calaway started, "your ex-wife. She off limits?"

"If you're asking me if I still have feelings for that broad, I don't," Nick said. "I don't care who or what she goes out with, it's her life. Do what you want with her."

That was all the confirmation Calaway needed.

"Well, just thought you oughta know that Lisa is fine, not a hair on her head out of place," Calaway said. "Enjoy your life, Nick."

He hung up and drove out of the parking lot to find a tailor shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

_Two years later..._

"Lisa Calaway!"

Everybody clapped as Lisa walked across the stage and took her dimploma. She looked into the crowd. Standing in the first row was her mom, Diane, clutching her newborn brother Wayne, and her step dad, Mark Calway, both of them grinning broadly.

Things had changed over a course of two years.

Diane and Mark became romantically involved with each other. Mark had never felt anyway about a woman the way he felt about Diane. She was the anodyne to all of his pain and when he was with her, he felt at peace with the world. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

A year later, the two married each other. It was a small wedding with family and a few friends. He also legally adopted Lisa as his own.

The new Calaway family relocated to Glen Cove, New York where Calaway started up his own business, a large security firm. Most of his employers were military men and women. He was raking in the money.

Lisa excelled in all of her classes. She received an acceptance letter from Columbia University, College of Physicians and Surgeons, one of the best medical schools in the state. She was graduating high school. Mark and Diane couldn't have been any more proud of her.

After the valedictorian speech, Lisa walked off the stage and walked to her beaming was wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"Aww, Mom, don't cry," Lisa said.

"You know how I get," Diane said. "I'm glad this day has finally come."

"We're happy for you, sweetie," Mark said.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Lisa, beaming. "Also, thanks for everything. For you and Mom pushing me to do great with my studies and pushing me to work hard. It's all paying off. I'm heading off to one of the finest medical schools in New York. And I owe it all to you guys."

"It's no problem," Diane said. "Me and Mark have a surprise for you honey,"

"What?" Lisa asked. "Tell me?"

"You've worked hard for this day." Mark said, "and to reward you, I booked you and you friends a trip to Europe."

"Oh my God, really?" Lisa asked. "When do I start packing?"

"Next week," Mark said. "But the trip is only part of the surprise."

He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a car key.

"You," he said, "are the new owner of a brand spanking new Lexus ES300."

Lisa shrieked as she hugged Mark and Diane.

"Thank you guys so much!" she said.

"You're welcome dear," said Diane. "You deserve it."

"And now I don't have to worry about you crashing my Wildcat." Mark said.

The three of them laughed as they headed to the Suburban.

"I'm sure going to miss you when you head off to college," Diane said. "It won't be the same without you."

"But Mom, Daddy and the baby will keep you busy," Lisa said.

"That's the problem," Diane said. "I'm the only female in the house now. Mark when we get home, we're going to work on a girl."

They all laughed.

"We're going out for dinner tonight, Lisa," Mark said. "Since you're the grad girl, you get to pick up the restaurant and bring your friends."

"How about Bridge Cafe?" Lisa asked.

"You got it, sweetheart," Mark said.

"I love you guys so much," Lisa said.

Mark turned his head so they wouldn't see them blush. He was loving being a husband and a father. If he would have never stepped foot in Nevada, he probably wouldn't have had them right now. He had Nick to thank for that. Most importantly, he had God to thank.

The End


End file.
